


Weight of Everything

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kara Will Make the Hard Choices, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Character Death, The Writers Broke It. I Fixed it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The only way the last episode of Supergirl should have ended. Kara will always make the hard choices.





	Weight of Everything

Kara knew exactly what she had to do as she listened to Col. Haley whine about things. She reached out with a hand lightning fast and grabbed Col. Haley's face. Col. Haley's eyes widened.   
Alex winced. “Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “No. No more harassment. No more going after me. No more being insane and fanatical.”

She squeezed her hand hard, and Col. Haley's head crumbled as her skull shattered.  
Kara dropped her to the ground, dead. Alex grimaced. “I'll protect you, but this, this is a surprise.”

“I don't want people to push me around any. It is not fair to me.” Kara spoke and rushed off.

&^&

“I'm not happy, Kara, but I can't honestly blame you.” J'onn frowned.

Kara took a deep breath. “I don't want to hurt people. But sometimes, I just can't stop things by just being nice and kind. There are always hard decisions that I have to make.” 

“And you are capable of doing them. Col. Haley might not be the only person you have to worry about though.” J'onn spoke.

“I'm aware.” Kara spoke. “But I'm not going to let anyone push me around.” 

“I understand. I will help fix this as well.” J'onn spoke.

“Thank you.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“I want you to know I'm not a bad person for what I did.” Kara spoke as she walked into Lena's office at L-Corp, through the office door.  
Lena looked up at her. “Kara, I know you, nothing you can do is bad.” 

Kara walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Lena. “I made a hard choice. A hard decision. One only I could make.” 

Lena reached over and touched Kara's hand lightly. “Kara, no matter what you did, I know you, and I know you would never do something terrible except for the right reasons.”

Kara looked down at her hands and then spoke softly. “I killed Col. Haley.”

Lena's eyes widened. “I'm shocked. Wow.”   
Kara frowned. “I wouldn't do that if there was any other way to deal with her, but she was too obsessed with finding out who I was, and attacking me at every opportunity and causing so many problems. She had to be stopped, especially when she finally realized who I was. She wanted to destroy my life, completely, just to control me. And I can't let people control me.” 

“I understand that, Kara. I truly do.” Lena spoke. “It's just, a heck of a surprise.”

“I know.” Kara spoke. “I shouldn't kill people, but this is the only time I should kill, to protect Alex and myself. Please don't hate me.”   
“I don't hate you, Kara.” Lena spoke.  
“Thank you.” Kara spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little mad about the last episode, but I can help fix it, by providing how it should have ended. :)  
> So. I hope you like this.


End file.
